1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image management apparatus for managing an image, a control method thereof, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As communication techniques have developed, it has been generally performed to share an image photographed with a personal digital camera or a digital video camera in a group composed of a plurality of persons, give the image to another person, or obtain the image from another person. Moreover, as a storage medium has enlarged the capacity thereof, the storage medium has come to store a large quantity of images. In such a situation, it has been hard for a user to find a significant image among the large quantity of images.